The Potion That Went Wrong
by citcat299
Summary: As a result of a potion spill, suddenly everyone in hogwarts has gone crazy with lust. Can Harry escape before its too late? And why are Harry and Ginny the only ones left in the school unaffected? PLEASE R
1. Bad dreams and snogging problems

Hey everybody who bothers to read this! please review and check out my other story, The animal instincts sweet, also in the Harry Potter section. This story is pg13+ just to be on the safe side. Disclaimer: If any offense is given by this story in any way, please contact me at: citcat299@hotmail.com here goes...  
  
The Potion That Went Wrong  
  
The tunnels twisted and turned like a mass of snakes in a tangled heap. The darkness was obscured by flashing pink lights and high pitched giggling. His feet thudded across the dusty stone floor. He rounded a corner and froze in horror. A tall girl with talons for fingers and tousled red hair crept towards him, swaying suggestively, she was naked and her skin was an eerie blue. " Come to me Harry darling, I'm thirsty and I need you're blood" she purred. He backed up until he was against the slimy tunnel wall. She closed in on him and opened her mouth with a hiss. Inside were long yellow fangs dripping with blood.  
  
Harry woke up with a yell and fell out of bed. He fumbled for his glasses and pulled them over his head. It was the break of dawn. The sky outside was dark blue with just a touch of light to the east. The birds were calling harshly and the lake was smooth as a pane of glass. Harry sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Flinging a rumpled set of robes over his head he walked down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
"What are you doing up so early Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped in fright and spun around only to see Ginny sitting in an armchair with an open book in her lap. He breathed a sigh of relief and slumped into the chair opposite.  
  
"Bad dream. What about you?"  
  
"I had a bad dream too." Ginny said, surprised. "What was you're dream about?" She asked curiously.  
  
Harry blushed and turned towards the fireplace.  
  
"I dreamed a girl cornered me in a tunnel and tried to suck my blood." He said quietly. Harry felt no need to give the more unsavory details.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
"I had the same dream." She turned red, blushing furiously. "Was she...ahem...wearing anything?"  
  
"No." Harry coughed, embarrassed.  
  
They sat there for a while in silence then Ginny stood up.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going back to bed. You coming?" she asked abruptly.  
  
Harry grunted and continued to stare at the fireplace.  
  
"I take that as a no." Ginny left the room.  
  
Sometime later Harry was rather roughly shaken awake and opened his eyes to see Hermione hovering over him anxiously.  
  
"What are you doing down her Harry? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry muttered feeling rather annoyed at being shaken awake so suddenly.  
  
He pushed Hermione away and clambered out of the armchair. He straightened his glasses and the room solidified. People were beginning to walk down the stairs, most with red rimmed eyes and rumpled clothes.  
  
"It was just a bad dream."  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you at breakfast." She said brightly and briskly left the common room.  
  
Harry sat down at the Griffindor table and loaded his plate with sizzling eggs and bacon feeling decidedly grumpy. Ron and Hermione walked into the hall bickering as usual and sat down to the right of Harry.  
  
"Morning, Harry." Ron proceeded to shovel great spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth, sometimes missing it entirely.  
  
"Ron, its time you learnt some manners." Hermione said disapprovingly.  
  
"You..." Ron's reply was lost in a sudden clamor of sirens.  
  
CAN ALL STUDENTS PLEASE PROCEED IMMEDIENTLY TO THEIR HOUSE DORMITORIES, THEIR HAS BEEN A POTION SPILL. I REPEAT; CAN ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO THEIR HOUSE DORMITORIES.  
  
Pink mist seeped out from under the doors of the great hall. The air was filled with sounds of confusion, muffled thumps and cries of pain. The mist was so thick that Harry could hardly see his hand in front of him.  
  
"RON!" He yelled, "HERMIONE!"  
  
"Over here Harry."  
  
He could here Hermione's voice coming from somewhere to his right. There was something about her voice which didn't sound quite right, but he was in too much of a panic to figure it out. He stumbled towards the sound, tripping over a few chairs on the way. Then suddenly she was right in front of him.  
  
"Come closer Harry" She whispered seductively. Her eyes had a faint pink hue.  
  
Harry started to slowly back away. There was something about her that wasn't quite right.  
  
Suddenly she reached out a hand and grabbed him around the neck. She mashed his mouth to hers and slipped in her tongue. Harry's mind went blissfully blank as his hormones kicked in. Then a part of his mind suddenly woke up and he realised that this was wrong. He almost reluctantly pulled his mouth away from its warm sticky prison and pushed Hermione away. His mind cleared and he was horrified at what he had done.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Harry spun around and started to run in the opposite direction only to crash headlong into Lavender. Her eyes also had the strange pink hue. He ripped himself out of her grasp and once again spun around.  
  
He yelled in horror.  
  
The mist had lifted to reveal the doors which had been barred shut. The great hall was covered in snogging couples and he was up against the wall. A circle of pink eyed girls had surrounded him and were steadily creeping towards him with outstretched hands.  
  
I will only continue this if somebody reviews me, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. 


	2. Ginny's Hideout

Hey readers! thanks for reviewing me! I have some free time on my hands so i thought I'd write the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Harry looked around him in a panic. He was surrounded on all sides and there was no gap bigger than a mouse hole to escape from. He pressed himself hard against the stone wall wishing he could just slide through it and come out safe on the other side. The girls surrounding him inched forward as though they were in a trance.  
  
"Come over here Harry." Parvati hissed. She lunged for him and missed by an inch as Harry threw himself out of the way.  
  
"HELP!" He yelled. He ran wildly to the left only to crash straight into a Slytherin 5th year girl with big muscles and a ape like face. Her eyes glowed pink as she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards her slimy lips...  
  
"STILIOMOSIS PUPPETISIS!"  
  
A jet of bright purple light hit the Slytherin girl directly in the forehead. She froze, an expression of shock on her face, then sank to the floor as though her bones had turned to rubber.  
  
"Follow me Harry! Quickly, before the spell wears off!"  
  
It was Ginny. She shoved the girls aside and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry quickly looked into her eyes. They were brown without a trace of pink.  
  
"But you're not..." Harry gasped in shock.  
  
"There's no time, We've got to get out of here before they surround us!"  
  
A boy with curly black hair grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her towards him, slobbering at the mouth. Harry regained his senses and quickly whipped out his wand.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" He yelled.  
  
The boy was blasted back ten feet and crashed into a table. He sank to the floor in a heap and a girl immediately jumped on him and proceeded to snog his brains out. Harry turned away in disgust and Ginny yanked him forward. She pointed her wand at the nearest window.  
  
" FORTENSIUS!"  
  
Her wand emitted a high pitched whistle and the window shattered. Glass rained down on a couple below but they continued on like nothing had happened. Harry grabbed a chair and they ran to the window. Ginny clambered through and landed with a thump on the sloping lawn outside. Harry glanced back as he climbed onto the chair. Some of the people in the great hall were making animal sounds and to his horror he saw Ron and Hermione making out under the Griffindor house table. He froze half out of the window. Ginny reached out and yanked him through. He landed with a dull thud and sharp pains erupted all over his body.  
  
"That hurt!" He said accusingly.  
  
"What else was i supposed to do, leave you there to be overrun by sex crazed maniacs?" She snapped sarcastically  
  
Harry looked a little guilty.  
  
"But it was Ron and Hermione back there!" He cried.  
  
"I know." Ginny looked pained. "But we can't help them by becoming trapped ourselves!" "Follow me!"  
  
She ran down the sloping lawns to towards the forbidden lake, her bright red hair streaming behind her like a beacon. The sun blazed overhead.  
  
Harry worriedly looked back at the great hall, then jogged after Ginny. She disappeared over a hill and he broke into a run, stumbling over dry twigs and rabbit holes. At the bottom of the hill nestled in a valley was a grove of elm trees, wild and unconfined. He cautiously made his way among them, looking around for any sign of Ginny.  
  
"Up here Harry!" Her voice echoed for the top of a particularly gnarled elm tree.  
  
He looked up, shading his eyes and saw a wooden platform, partly concealed by overhead branched and leaves. At the edge with the most space a rope ladder lay in a heap, attached to a pole and partly concealed under a leafy branch. Ginny's head appeared over the edge.  
  
"Here, climb this!" She called down.  
  
The rope ladder slithered down the side of the tree until it hit the ground with a slight thump. Harry looked at it apprehensively.  
  
"I've never climbed one of these before."  
  
"Don't worry," Ginny replied, " There's a holding charm in the air so you can't fall."  
  
Harry stamped on the ground for luck and started to climb. It was much harder than it looked. By the time he had reached the top he was panting with exhaustion and covered in sweat.  
  
"How come I couldn't feel the holding charm?" He asked suspiciously  
  
Ginny grinned wickedly. "I lied. It was the only way to get you to be brave enough to try."  
  
Harry groaned. "Why me?"  
  
He looked around. The platform was rectangular, around 2 by 3 metres. One end was sheltered by a roof of interwoven twigs, bark and mud. Underneath it was a pile of thick spell books, each about 5 to 10 cm thick.  
  
"What is this place?" He asked in wonder.  
  
Ginny was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge rolling up the rope ladder.  
  
"I discovered it in my first week at Hogwarts. I was exploring the grounds and I came upon it suddenly. It was old and had fallen into disrepair so I came every afternoon and worked on it till it was like it is now. I use it as a quiet place to study and a place to come when i want to be alone."  
  
"Wow, I wish I had a place like this." Harry said enviously.  
  
"If there was a place like this for everybody in Hogwarts there would be no room left for the castle itself!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I've got a book on potions here so I'll read through it and see if i can find anything about this strange pink mist."  
  
She walked to the pile and pulled out a large dusty volume with a plain brown cover. She sat down and started to flick through it. Harry lay down on the wooden floor and stared at the leafy green foliage drowsily. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Harry!" "Harry, wake up!"  
  
He was shaken awake roughly by Ginny, it was almost dark, the sky was lined with pink and orange. Ginny looked excited.  
  
"Harry!" She said urgently. "Harry, I've found it!"  
  
Thanks again to those who reviewed me. If you want to read more, the please Read and Review! 


	3. The Answer

( SO MANY REVIEWS!!!!! This has to be a world record for me! The next chapter might explain a few thing to you all! ;) enjoy!  
  
Ginny placed the book on the floor between them.  
  
"I'll need some light." She whispered urgently.  
  
Harry whipped out his wand and held it over the book.  
  
"Lumos!" He muttered.  
  
They bent over the yellowed pages.  
  
PINK MIST  
  
This potion takes the form of a pink mist which affects those who inhale it. The pink mist fogs the mind and enhances the senses. The affected can be recognised by the pink glow which emanates from their eyes. Most people believe that those affected are overcome by lust, but this is only partially correct. The affected ones feel an uncontrollable urge to kiss and suck at the throats of their victims. However they tire of them easily and are always looking for new prey with unsustainable lust. If they are exposed to the mist for a prolonged period of time it eventually overcomes them and they are transformed into part vampires. They suck their victims blood from the neck but are unable to transform into bats. Their minds are hollow and they are completely consumed in their lust for blood. This potion affects all, men, women, boys and girls. There is an exemption however. Parseltongue's are unaffected by the mist because of their ability to 'see the truth'.  
  
The cure for Pink Mist can be found in Cures and Counter Measures for Potentially Lethal Potions. page 467  
  
( Sorry this chapter was so short, i kind of ran out of time. Anyway, please Read and Review! ( 


	4. The beginning of the search for the cure

( Sorry guys, i just read my last chapter and realised that it was crap, [no wonder not many people reviewed it] this one will defiantly be much longer and [hopefully] better. Thankyou to my reviewers, i should really write a thankyou's list but I since am a lazy pig I can't be bothered [feels guilty] anyway hope more people like this chapter and review it than the last one (  
  
Here goes...  
  
Ginny looked up, a haunted expression in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not a parseltongue," she whispered, "Am I?"  
  
Harry muttered a levitating charm angrily and let go of his wand, leaving it suspended it mid air like a large candle.  
  
"I don't understand, if you aren't, then why were you not affected?"  
  
He got to his feet and began to pace back and forth on the wooden floor distractedly.  
  
" It's just not possible!" Ginny cried, "Noone in my family has ever been a parseltongue. Ever!"  
  
Harry stopped. "My family were not the parseltongue type either, and yet..."  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Harry and Dumbledore are sitting in Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Professor, the sorting hat told me I'd - I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while ... because I can speak Parseltongue ..."  
  
"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "Because Lord Voldemort - who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin - can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure ..."  
  
"Voldemort put a bit of himself into me?"  
  
"It certainly seems so."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
"The only reason I'm a Parseltongue," said Harry, realization dawning on him, "Is because Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me when we were connected by a curse that failed. "The only reason you, are a Parseltongue, is because Voldemort transferred some of his powers to you when he possessed you in you're first year!"  
  
Ginnys eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
"Does this mean I can talk to snakes too!?"  
  
"I guess so, but we don't have any test subjects to prove it." Harry said dubiously.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, absorbing the reality of the situation. Finally Ginny broke the ice.  
  
"What did the potions book mean when it said that Parceltongue's are unaffected because of their ability to see the truth?"  
  
Harry's face took on a puzzled expression. "I have no idea." He picked up the book. "Let me see."  
  
Harry scanned the page and suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute!" He said sharply, "Look at this!"  
  
He pointed out a small paragraph half hidden at the bottom of the page. Ginny leant over.  
  
" The cure for Pink Mist can be found in Cures and Counter Measures for Potentially Lethal Potions. page 467 " He read.  
  
Ginny ran to her pile of books and began rummaging through them feverishly. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"It's not here." She whispered.  
  
Harry's heart dropped like a stone and he groaned.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Ginny spun around to face him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, we sneak into the school and make our way to the library. It has to be in there."  
  
She lay in a corner and covered herself with her school robe. " Now get some sleep, you'll need it."  
  
Harry dreamed again that night.  
  
...He was in a box shaped room with no windows and no doors. The walls were a dark gray, almost black and pellets of light bounced off them randomly. The room was full of sound, thousands of voices murmuring endlessly. He stepped forward hesitantly. As if someone had slowly turned down the volume the murmuring grew softer and He could pick out some singular tones from the mass. He listened closely.  
  
//not right//  
  
//... hey but you...//  
  
//kissing HER???//  
  
//help!//  
  
//so...finally lost it//  
  
//what am I doing?//  
  
The connection broke and he sat on the stone floor. That last voice had sounded familiar, like his friend Hermione, but he felt dreamy and didn't have the energy to pursue it. He lay down on the floor and once again drifted back into nothingness...  
  
Harry awoke to see the platform bathed in sunlight. He sat up and fumbled for his glasses only to realise he had been wearing them all along. He looked around.  
  
Ginny was lying in a quivering ball, whimpering.  
  
"No, I can't," she cried, "Go away, stop it!"  
  
Harry fell to his knees beside her and shook her awake.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, are you ok?" He asked concerned.  
  
Ginny looked away, embarrassed, "Its nothing," she muttered.  
  
Harry was not deterred, "What were you saying then?" "Why were you so upset?"  
  
Ginny broke down and cried. "I was in a room," she sobbed, "with no windows and no doors." "There were voices, calling to me, begging me to help them, and I could do nothing."  
  
Harry hugged her until her sobbing subsided. Secretly though, he was unnerved. They had both had the same dreams two nights running, it couldn't have been a coincidence. He just didn't understand what was going on and he didn't like it.  
  
When Ginny came to, there was new resolve etched on her features. "Lets go now." She said and started to unroll the ladder.  
  
Harry's stomach rumbled and he realised that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning in the great hall. He was starving.  
  
"What are we going to do about food? Aren't you even remotely hungry?"  
  
Ginny paused and unconsciously brushed her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Why don't we pay the house elves a visit?"  
  
With that she climbed down the ladder and Harry followed suit.  
  
Should I leave it here?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
... Nah  
  
Ginny and Harry ran through the trees and out onto the lawns. The only sounds were the occasional bird cries, echoing out of the mist covering the forbidden forest. It promised to be another brilliantly sunny day once the fog had cleared. Suddenly Ginny stopped and ducked behind a tree. Harry quickly followed her.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"We should have thought of this, look!" The grass outside the window that they had broken out of the great hall was trampled and footprints were going off in all directions.  
  
"They're loose in the school and grounds," Ginny whispered, "Do you have you're invisibility cloak?"  
  
Harry swore audibly. "Its in Griffindor tower."  
  
"We're going to have to do without it, follow me."  
  
Ginny ran lightly across the lawn and pressed herself to the stone wall next to the entrance hall. She edged along until she was 3cm's away from the opening and took a quick glance inside.  
  
"It's clear!" She called softly.  
  
Harry ran heavily up to her and they walked into the entrance hall together. Suddenly the clang of running footsteps echoed into the hall, getting louder and louder.  
  
Ginny looked around her in panic. "Hide in here."  
  
She shoved Harry into the same closet he, Ron and Hermione had hidden in, in their third year. She quickly jumped in after him and pulled the door closed.  
  
Inside the closet in was dark and stuffy. They were samwitched together in a decidedly uncomfortable way. Harry could feel Ginnys breath on his cheek. The footsteps drew closer.  
  
I think I will leave it here. [Cackles wickedly] Hope I get more reviews for this chapter or I might stop writing this story. Press the button which says review and tell me what you think if you want to read more. Thankyou to all those who have reviewed me so far. 


	5. An encounter with Dobby

**Hey all! I'm glad you are enjoying my story! In fact I'm so happy, I'm writing this chapter almost straight after the last one came out! [be warned though, this probably won't be updated regularly because it depends on when I get any free time. I might be going away soon so don't be sad if you think I've forgotten all about it! From now on I'm going to attempt to write longer chapters [remember I said ATTEMPT] you people are wonderful to keep bothering to review this story [which I don't think is particularly good]  
  
Also, do you people think I should turn this into a Ginny/Harry fic? I'm still undecided and want some outside opinion.  
  
Enough rambling and on with the next chapter**  
  
It was pitch black inside the cupboard and extremely cramped. Harry could hear the sound of footsteps entering the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny sneezed.  
  
The footsteps stopped. Harry held his breath and his face slowly went red. The footsteps started again and moved towards the cupboard. Ginny muttered 'oh my god' over and over again under her breath.  
  
Suddenly in a flash an idea came to Harry, it was desperate and embarrassing but it was better than the alternative.  
  
He grabbed Ginny around the waist and kissed her fiercely.  
  
The cupboard door swung open to reveal Dobby staring at the with wide eyes.  
  
Ginny shoved Harry back and gave him a look which clearly said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Harry suddenly had the desire to be swallowed up by the floor and regurgitated anywhere else but here. He turned bright red in shame.  
  
"I thought...if we...then they would..." His voice died out under Dobby's stare and Ginny's glare.  
  
He quickly changed the topic, "What are you doing here Dobby?" "Do you know whats happening?"  
  
Dobby gazed up at Harry with a look of adoration in his moon like eyes.  
  
"Dobby is found Harry Potter sir, Dobby is hoping, Harry Potter will know what to do. Its the students sir, Dobby thinks they has gone mad and when Dobby looks for Professor Dumbledore Harry Potter, Dobby finds out that all the teachers are gone so Dobby looks for Harry Potter because he is a great wizard and he will know what to do."  
  
"What do you mean all the teachers are gone, Dobby?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It is as Dobby said miss, when Dobby looks for Professor Dumbledore he is gone and Dobby realizes all the other teachers are gone too."  
  
Just then Harry's stomach rumbled loudly drawing everyone's attention. Ginny studiously avoided Harry's eyes and he inwardly grimaced.  
  
Dobby's eyes however, lit up.  
  
"Dobby sees that Harry Potter is hungry, Harry Potter need not worry, Follow Dobby, sir and miss."  
  
Dobby ran down a corridor to the left and Ginny followed him. Harry shrugged and ran after them, keeping them in his sights.  
  
They ran down various different corridors and hidden tapestries, Harry passed a girl with pink eyes and a boy. The girl tried to grab him but he dodged her and put on an extra spurt of speed until she was safely behind him. He rounded a corner and found himself in a corridor lined with paintings of fruit.  
  
I should have guessed, he thought to himself.  
  
He slid to a stop beside Dobby and Ginny, panting loudly. Ginny made a face at him and Dobby tickled the green pear, grabbed the handle, and swung open the door.  
  
Ginny and Harry followed him inside and looked around. The kitchen was the same as Harry had remembered it, with big steaming pots and pans and long tables, and the house elves were working happily, wearing the Hogwarts toga. Dobby pulled Harry and Ginny over and whispered to them.  
  
"Dobby has tried to tell them about the students and teachers Harry Potter but they won't listen. They don't want to believe that anything has happened sir, so Dobby keeps his mouth shut. Dobby asks that Harry Potter and miss act normal so they don't upset them."  
  
Dobby called out to the house elves something that sounded like; umdod mollifini tifa laaamstre.  
  
"What did he say?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"It's in elfish, didn't you know that they had their own language?" She asked surprised and slightly scornful.  
  
Harry decided not to pursue the matter.  
  
Five house elves ran up to them, four bearing platters. The fifth conjured up a table and proceeded to lay it with a table cloth, cutlery, plates and a jug full of cordial with two cups. The house elves lifted the lids of the platters to reveal, steak and kidney pie, mashed potato, roasted vegetables and baked apples with dates for desert. Harry and Ginny sat at the table and devoured the food ravenously while Dobby looked on encouragingly occasionally saying things like, "Eat up Harry Potter and miss, Dobby likes full bellies" or "Would miss like just a little more pie?" [wheedling]  
  
Finally there was no food left and Harry felt extremely bloated and slightly sick.  
  
"Thankyou for the food Dobby but we really have to go to the library now." Ginny said kindly but firmly.  
  
"But Dobby is going with miss, Dobby is helping."  
  
"Thats kind of you Dobby, but I want you to promise to stay here."  
  
"But what will Harry Potter and miss do without Dobby?" Dobby wailed and grabbed the front of Harry's robes pleadingly.  
  
Harry gently dislodged Dobby. "Just do as Ginny says, Dobby, you are needed here."  
  
"Dobby promises." Dobby said sulkily. He suddenly brightened up, "Harry Potter will come back to see Dobby soon?"  
  
"Sure Dobby." Harry smiled at Dobby and followed Ginny out the door.  
  
**Thats all for now folks, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing, or I might think you've forgotten me. [pouts] thanks to 'I sHoW nO sHaMe' for reviewing every chapter so far! the next chapter will come up when i get some reviews for this one so start reviewing! oh yeah, thank to all those who have reviewed so far. cya** 


	6. A sickening sight and a strange man in a...

**** Hey all! thankyou for your reviews! [as I try to remember to say at the start of each chap] Yes I probably will make it a Harry/Ginny fic [I'll see how it turns out], but I will introduce it slowly and don't worry, no R rated stuff! Yes, as many of you have told me, my chapters ARE too short! but nobody's perfect as the saying goes. I guess this is the length i am comfortable writing them at. I will make an effort to lengthen them though! yes I will do a list just to answer some questions. I will just reply the actual questions cause I don't have time to thank everybody personally, so THANKYOU to all the people who gave reviews. As you can see, I tend to ramble on alot. [don't be hurt if I accidentally leave anyone out.]  
  
Catgrl52: You posed an interesting question. I guess it could be funny, depending on the view point of the reader. I really just wrote it the way it came out.  
  
Quizer: Yeah I guess I am addicted to reviews, I'm kind of new to this whole thing. I checked out your story but i couldn't read and understand it because I don't know what The golden Sun is, I mean I've never read or watched it. Maybe partly the reason I have more reviews is because Harry Potter is more well known and more people read it. Anyway, I will try not to hark on reviews to much from now on.  
  
bb: I don't get what you mean by 'nasty' unless you mean vampires and stuff. If you want 'nasty' then you should read some of the R rated fics on fanfiction at the moment. No I am not 'queer' I am just exploring a good idea and using my imagination.  
  
notawriter: Yes, I did make it up about the house elves language. I wanted a different theme that wasn't already there so I could explore it using my own ideas. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
SweetAngel2592: What do you mean about fat because she ate to much ppl? I don't understand. Yeah I guess its not super funny, I probably could make it like that but I'm just letting it come out like it is. However my other story, The Animal Instincts Sweet is supposed to be funny, you could try that.  
  
anyway back to the story**************  
  
Harry and Ginny jogged cautiously along the corridors towards the library, peeking around each corner first before taking it. They talked as they moved.  
  
"I'm glad we got rid of Dobby, he would have been a real nuisance, getting in the way all the time." Ginny said with relief.  
  
"He's not that bad and he's only trying to help." Harry said defensively.  
  
Ginny changed the topic.  
  
"Why did you grab me and kiss me like that without any warning?" She demanded.  
  
Harry desperately tried to keep himself from blushing and did not succeed.  
  
"I thought if the person who opened the cupboard saw us kissing they might go away and leave us alone." He said rather lamely.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Ok, you're forgiven, just don't do that again without my permission."  
  
The continued on for a while then Harry thought he saw something in the corridor ahead. He held out a hand.  
  
"Stop" He whispered.  
  
He pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it ready. Ginny copied him.  
  
They peered around the corner.  
  
There were a group of students crouching together in a pack formation. Occasionally two would kiss and then break apart and continue watching. One girl made a lunge for a boy's throat and he shoved her away with a growl. It was like they had no minds of their own, they were like animals. Suddenly a 5th year Hufflepuff boy ran around the corridor towards them. His eyes shone pink. They pressed themselves to the wall, but didn't notice them and he ran straight past them and around the corner. Harry and Ginny looked around the corner and Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. The boy had run straight into the formation of students and they had grabbed him and all had turns at snogging him. Then they resumed their formation and he became a part of it.  
  
Ginny looked sickened.  
  
"They're like animals" Harry said hoarsely, "We'll have to try a different route."  
  
He grabbed Ginny's arm and they slowly backed back down the corridor, careful not to make a sound.  
  
Harry saw that Ginny looked unwell so he opened the door to the nearest classroom, which was fortunately empty, and pulled Ginny inside. He barricaded the door and windows with chairs and desks. He turned to see Ginny violently reaching up all they had eaten in the kitchens into a waste paper basket. When she had finished Harry passed her a handful of tissues and she used them to wipe her mouth.  
  
"That's disgusting," she said weakly, "Its like they aren't even human."  
  
"Maybe they aren't." Harry said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny's legs wobbled and she carefully sank into a chair.  
  
"Maybe the mist sucks away all their humanity until they become mindless, like zombies."  
  
Ginny stared at Harry in horror. "We've got to find the cure before its too late!"  
  
She leapt to her feet then her legs gave way and she sank onto the floor.  
  
"You're not well Ginny, why don't you go back to your hideout and I'll find the cure by myself." Harry said gently.  
  
"No." Ginny stood back up and braced herself against a table. You can't do this alone, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Ok then." Harry said resigned. "It's not safe to travel by the corridors anymore and I've got an idea. I'll summon my firebolt and we'll fly to the library window. Once we find the book, we can fly back to your hideout and read it there."  
  
Ginny met his eyes. "Lets go."  
  
"ACCIO FIREBOLT!"  
  
Harry ran to open the door just in time as the firebolt zoomed through and stopped abruptly in front of Ginny 1/2 a metre in the air. She clambered on and Harry jumped on behind her with his arms around her waist holding her in place.  
  
Ginny pushed open the window and they soared out into the blinding sunlight. Ginny's long red hair kept blowing in Harry's face and he had difficulty in seeing where he was going.  
  
Ginny gasped in delight as they soared around Hogwarts searching for the library window.  
  
"I love flying!" She cried  
  
Harry found this extremely distracting and wished she would be quiet so he could concentrate on what he was doing.  
  
Finally he spotted the window and came to an abrupt holt. Ginny almost fell off but he held her tightly and the moment passed. He gently floated to the window and peered inside.  
  
The library was dark and full of shadows as usual. Harry was about to unlatch the window when he spotted movement in the far corner. A man in a black cloak stood there and a book was levitating in front of him, its pages flicking over at a rate of 2 per second. Suddenly the man looked up and straight at Harry and Ginny. He started, and Harry saw a flicker of recognition behind the dark hood. He grabbed the book and disappeared with a crack.  
  
Harry swore.  
  
**** And that concludes the chapter! If you like this story and want to read more please review! thanks everybody**** 


	7. An afternoon in Hogwarts Library

***Thanks to all who reviewed me, check out my other story's if you want a bit of light humor. And on with the next chapter [I can't believe I didn't ramble on like usual! I must be getting sick of typing!]***  
  
Harry unlatched the window and flew inside. He helped Ginny off the broomstick and they walked forward, wands at the ready.  
  
The library however, was empty and there was no sign of the man Harry had seen just one minute ago.  
  
"Damn it!" "Who was that man!" Harry swore.  
  
Ginny looked frustrated. " I don't understand how he could just disappear like that, I mean you can't apparate and disapparate in Hogwarts castle!"  
  
Harry paced furiously for a moment, then he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "There's nothing we can do about it now, anyway once we find the cure the whole thing should be over for good."  
  
"Ok then lets look." Ginny walked briskly to the potions section and started to sort through the volumes.  
  
"What's it called again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wait a sec, I've got it here." Ginny rummaged through her pockets and produced a small piece of paper.  
  
"It's Cures and Counter measures for Potentially lethal potions." She read.  
  
"Ok, I'll start at the other end of the shelf and we'll work inwards till we meet at the center."  
  
Harry strode over to the other end of the shelf and began to sort through the volumes. Some were old and dusty and some looked brand new, they ranged in size from about 5 pages to 100 000. Most had headings like; 'Potions: when they turn foul' or 'Lou's amazing guide to amazing potions' or 'Poisons and Antidotes: The more lethal potions'  
  
He moved along slowly getting closer and closer to Ginny and they still hadn't found the right book. At last there were only three books between them.  
  
"Prattlinks Passable Potions" Ginny read  
  
"A guide to potions for beginners" Harry read.  
  
"The mystery of Potions solved!" They both read in despair.  
  
How ironic Harry thought grimly.  
  
Ginny punched the shelf and slumped onto the moth eaten carpet. "What do we do now?" She asked.  
  
"We'll have to just fly back to your hideout." "At least we'll be safe there."  
  
The were climbing onto the broomstick when Harry remembered.  
  
"Wait! We haven't tried the restricted section yet!"  
  
Ginny brightened up. "Of course!" she cried.  
  
The climbed back off the broomstick and half ran over to the restricted section.  
  
Harry shuddered as they looked at the books. It was as he remembered. Some of the spines were bloody and one was lined in what looked like human skin.  
  
As before they each started at one end of the shelf.  
  
Ginny pulled out the first book on her side and dropped it like it was a hot coal.  
  
"GROSS!" She cried.  
  
Harry looked at her, she was blushing.  
  
"What was it?" He asked curiously.  
  
Ginny stared at him, a disgusted look on her face. "Never you mind, unless you plan to have intercourse with an animal or tree."  
  
Harry winced.  
  
They were about half way along the shelf when Ginny gave a triumphant shout.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
She put it on the carpet. It was outlined in black with a white background and on the center was a red skull. It was old and dusty and had the look of a well read book.  
  
"Page 467" Ginny said to herself as she flicked through the book. Some of the illustrations were very violent and graphic.  
  
"No wonder this was in the restricted section." Harry said. "Quiet, I'm trying to concentrate." Ginny replied distractedly.  
  
"What about when you kept squealing on the broomstick when I was trying to concentrate." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ginny shrieked in excitement. "I've found it!"  
  
She read;  
  
CURE FOR PINK MIST  
  
Ingredients:  
  
2 scoops of beetles eyes  
  
1 growth of mungus weed  
  
10 strands of gillyweed  
  
1 Bicorn Horn  
  
3 ounces of truth serum  
  
9 packs of porcupinis  
  
1 gleeams toenail  
  
A kilodule of dragon dung  
  
3 lycris eggs  
  
A black knowledge rose  
  
Spit from a parseltongue  
  
Combine ingredients in a cauldron under the full moon. Stir for 6 hours till mixture becomes blue. To cure pink mist, the victim must swallow 1 teaspoon of the mixture.  
  
Ginny looked up. "How are we supposed to get everyone in Hogwarts to swallow this stuff?"  
  
" I don't know, but I think we should concentrate on making it first." Harry replied.  
  
Ginny looked out the window. It was late afternoon and the sky was beginning to darken. The occasional bird flew past, usually on the way to the forbidden forest.  
  
"Most of these we can get from Snape's private stores, since we are both parseltongue's the spit should be no problem. But what on earth is a black knowledge rose?" Harry paced back and forth along the shelf.  
  
"The black knowledge rose is one of the rarest flowers in the world." Ginny said quietly still looking out the window, "One of the only two places it is found is The forbidden forest."  
  
Harry stopped and looked at Ginny quizzically. "How did you know that?" He asked.  
  
"I heard a fable about it when I was little. It was about a prince who went searching for the rose because a princess had rejected him and he wanted the knowledge about hoe to win her heart. When he found the rose all the knowledge overpowered him and drove him mad. He spent the rest of his days as a hermit, forever doomed to wander the land alone."  
  
Ginny looked out the window dreamily.  
  
Harry slid into a chair with a sigh of relief. "Well then, all we have to do is steal most of it out of Snape's private stores and find the rose in the Forbidden Forest. What could go wrong?"  
  
****That's all for today, [chuckles evilly] I will continue when I get more reviews so REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW now. 


	8. An unwanted piece of baggage labeled Mal...

***I only got 6 reviews [sob] but I might have more by the time this is posted [brightens up] at least, I'd BETTER! anyway, I noticed that this is getting a bit rushed. I will try to slow down the next chapter, I promise.***  
  
Harry and Ginny walked through the long shadows that lined the library floor to the window where the broomstick rested. It was almost dark and the lamps lining the corridors of Hogwarts were beginning to light themselves. Ginny carried the book under one arm and pulled it out when they stopped next to the broomstick.  
  
"I don't want to have to carry this everywhere we go. What'll we do with it?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Why don't you tie it onto the broomstick? We have to get to the dungeons to get the stuff from Snape's private stores and the only way to get there is through the corridors of the castle. We can fly there through the corridors."  
  
Ginny brightened. "Great idea!"  
  
She pulled the cord off her robes then cut it in half using her wand. She laced one half back and used the other to tie the book onto the end of the broomstick. She knotted it three times just to be sure, then climbed on behind Harry. They had reached an unspoken agreement that this way would be better.  
  
The flight through the school corridors was fairly uneventful apart from them narrowly dodging a few gangs of students and a 3rd year Ravenclaw boy with shoulder length brown hair grabbing Ginny's arm and almost succeeding in pulling her off her broomstick. Harry swerved just in time to avoid collision with the wall and cursed the boy rather vengefully. Ginny looked back just in time to see him lying unconscious on the ground with black swellings all over his face, and garish pink hair growing out of his ears and nose.  
  
Soon they were flying more slowly through the dungeon tunnels, past black slimy walls with poisonous green moss growing in the cracks. Harry's face was contorted into an ugly grimace as the neared the potions classroom.  
  
Ginny looked at him sympathetically. "You don't like potions do you?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I don't." Harry said shortly in a tone which clearly said, don't pursue the matter.  
  
Ginny looked away, stung, and saw the potions classroom door fly by.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"What do you want now?" Harry asked crossly.  
  
"Only to tell you that the potions classroom was back there, though, of course, superior as you are, you wouldn't need the advice." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
Harry looked ashamed of himself. "Sorry."  
  
"Humph."  
  
He turned the broomstick and they moved more slowly back to the potions classroom. Jumping off the broomstick Harry swung open the door to reveal Draco Malfoy, cowering in a corner.  
  
The minute Malfoy saw it was them, and that their eyes did not glow pink, the terrified look slid off his face to be smoothly replaced by the sneer that he seemed to reserve specially for Harry.  
  
"So," He drawled, "It's potty and the weasel's little sister." He eyed Ginny up and down suggestively.  
  
Harry snarled and his hands bunched into fists. Ginny quickly laid a placating hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She asked coldly.  
  
Harry eyed Malfoy closely and took in his rumpled appearance and nasty black eyes.  
  
"I should have known you would be a Parseltongue." He said disgustedly.  
  
"Very well done Potty, so you finally figured it out. Of course, everyone in MY family is a Parseltongue, its in the blood." He smirked. Suddenly he looked suspicious. "How did you know, for someone with your level of intellect, I'm surprised."  
  
" Only Parseltongue's are unaffected by the pink mist." Ginny said quickly, while restraining Harry who was trying to jump at Malfoy.  
  
"So, that must mean YOU are a Parseltongue." Malfoy said to Ginny looking slightly surprised. He recovered quickly, "So, we belong together fire hair. Forget potty here and come with me, I'm sure I can better suit your needs." He drawled suggestively, smoothing his gelled blonde hair back with one hand.  
  
Harry broke free of Ginny's hold and jumped on Malfoy. By the time he climbed off, Malfoy was lying bruised and half unconscious on the stone floor, moaning and twitching.  
  
"Git." Harry kicked Malfoy one more time for good luck and muttered a spell. Ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped around Malfoy until only his nose emerged. Harry then turned to Ginny who was trying not to giggle and failing miserably.  
  
"What do we do with him?" Ginny asked, finally getting her giggles under control.  
  
Harry looked down at the cocoon glumly. "We'll have to take him with us. We might get into trouble if we leave him here to starve to death, even though it wouldn't bother me." He added savagely and kicked Malfoy again for good measure. A muffled grunt emerged from the cocoon. Ginny giggled again then quickly covered her mouth to stifle the sound.  
  
Harry walked over to the cocoon and quickly bewitched it to make it feather light.  
  
"Here," He called to Ginny, " Tie him to the firebolt while I get the ingredients. He walked through the door at the back of the classroom.  
  
Ginny hurried over and tied Malfoy to the end of the broomstick next to the book. His head hung over one side and his legs hung over the other. Ginny grinned evilly.  
  
A few minutes later Harry hurried back into the classroom, his arms full of ingredients. They tied them on top of Malfoy and climbed on themselves.  
  
Harry steered the broomstick carefully out of the classroom. By now it was decidedly bulky and difficult to control.  
  
"We'll stop at the kitchens on the way back to you're hideout to get some food for dinner and some to store." Harry called over his shoulder to Ginny as he maneuvered out of the classroom.  
  
They flew down the corridors more slowly than before, accompanied by muffled cries of pain and grunts as Malfoy's head or feet scraped along the walls.  
  
"Whoops!" Said Harry, grinning, as he 'accidentally' flew too close to the wall and Malfoy's head crashed into a niche, followed by a howl of agony.  
  
When they neared the kitchens a girl with glowing pink eyes grabbed Malfoy's feet as they flew by, and attempted to drag him off the broom. Unfortunately he was tied on too tightly and after being dragged a few yards down the corridors the girl gave up and let go.  
  
They stopped next to the bowl of fruit and Harry ticked the pear. Its giggles were punctuated by loud groans from Malfoy until Ginny grabbed him around the neck and threatened to strangle him unless he shut up.  
  
When Harry opened the door to the kitchens he was bowled over by Dobby who had grabbed him around the neck and was clinging to him and sobbing.  
  
"Dobby knew Harry Potter would come back to see him, Harry Potter is a great wizard and Dobby will do anything to serve him!"  
  
Dobby let go of Harry and looked up at him with shiny adoring eyes.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly.  
  
Ginny smirked.  
  
Harry scowled at Ginny.  
  
Ginny carefully kept her face blank.  
  
Harry gave up and turned back to Dobby.  
  
"Dobby, we just need some food to store in Ginny's hideout, where we're living at the moment and some dinner to take with us.  
  
Dobby gave Harry a look of pure ecstasy. "At once, Harry Potter!" and dashed into the kitchen. Three seconds later he returned with an armful of food and a huge cotton bag. He dumped the food into the bag and ran back into the kitchen. He returned 3 seconds later with another armful of food, dropped it into the bag, and dashed back into the kitchen. By the time he was done, Harry reckoned he had given them enough food to feed an army for a year.  
  
Dobby looked adoringly up at Harry. "Harry Potter need not worry, for this food will not go bad and Harry Potter can come back to visit Dobby whenever he needs more food."  
  
"Um... thanks Dobby." Harry grinned back at Dobby and Dobby hugged Harry around the knee. "Dobby has missed Harry Potter, Dobby doesn't want Harry Potter to go!" Dobby wailed.  
  
"Sorry Dobby, I'll come back soon." Harry once again gently but firmly removed Dobby from his leg and turned to see Ginny waiting for him on the broomstick. He bewitched the bag to make it feather light and tied it on the back of the firebolt along with The book, Malfoy, and the Ingredients. He jumped on in front on Ginny and flew awkwardly towards the nearest window.  
  
"Bye Dobby!" He called  
  
"Goodbye Harry Potter!" Dobby called after them miserably.  
  
***Sorry guys, but I'm going to end it there. At least its longer than all the other chapters! I KNOW that there are some people who are still reading this and are not reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! otherwise its not worthwhile writing this because it takes a lot of time and effort. THANKYOU to those who DID review my last chapter.*** 


	9. How to deal with an angry ferret

***Hey everybody. After reading the last chapter I have decided that the quality of my writing is going downhill. [my opinion, noone else's] So from now on I will proof read my story's carefully and will not rush them. My chapters are so short because I am a REALLY slow typer. It takes me hours to write them! Unfortunently I have bad news for you all. This is the last day of the holidays so from now on I won't get much writing time so this story will not be updated as often. ( But yeah, now I'm up to 99 reviews, who will be the lucky 100th? review and see! [thankyou, wow 99 is a lot of reviews!!!]  
  
and on with the story***  
  
The wind whistled through Harry's hair. He loved flying, but it wasn't as much fun when you had an extra passenger and loads of baggage, including your worst enemy.  
  
Malfoy moaned and sighed loudly, despite continued efforts by Ginny to make him shut up.  
  
At last Ginny turned back to Harry. "Maybe we should just untie him and throw him off now." She whispered loudly.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
Malfoy was remarkably quiet for the remainder of the trip.  
  
Finally, Harry's feet touched the wooden platform with a satisfying thump. He and Ginny dismounted and sat with relief on the floor. The broom with Malfoy still tied to it was lying discarded a few feet away.  
  
Harry jerked a thumb towards the broom. "What do we do with Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean, he's sure to be mad when we untie him." Ginny chewed a fingernail nervously.  
  
"There must be some way we can keep him from hurting us." Harry mused.  
  
The cocoon started to roll around on the floor and muffled insults emerged from the nose hole.  
  
Ginny snapped her fingers together. "I've got it!" She cried. "It's so simple." "All we have to do is to take his wand away from him, and threaten to curse him if he tries anything!"  
  
"But how are we supposed to get his wand through that." Harry pointed to the cocoon.  
  
Ginny stood up confidently. "No problem. You can sit on him and hold him still while I feel for his wand. When I've found it, I'll burn a gash through the ropes and pull it out. Easy."  
  
Harry stared at Ginny. "No problem? Easy??? I've never heard of a plan when more things could go wrong!"  
  
Ginny ignored him and walked over to Malfoy. A muffled sound came out of the cocoon that sounded something like; "Muggle lover's slut"  
  
" Excuse me?" Ginny said sweetly, and kicked Malfoy in the knuts.  
  
Fresh howls of pain tore through the cocoon.  
  
"Sit on him, Harry."  
  
Harry, red in the face with anger, sat on Malfoy heavily, knocking all the breath out of him. Ginny proceeded to feel Malfoy up and down for his wand, accompanied by muffled howls of outrage.  
  
Ginny poked a spot near Malfoy's right arm. "Got it."  
  
"FIREZIA!"  
  
The tip of Ginny's wand burned red hot and she sliced a long gash through the ropes. Malfoy's hand shot out to grab her by the neck, but she quickly grabbed it with her left hand and pulled out his wand with the right.  
  
Then she backed away, a look of triumph on her face.  
  
Malfoy moaned in despair.  
  
Harry climbed off Malfoy, grinning happily.  
  
" Dissapiris!" He said  
  
The cocoon vanished and Malfoy was left sprawled on the floor. He was covered in bruises and sweat, one of his eyes was puffed up and yellow. He sat up and gave Harry and Ginny a glare of pure malice. His features were twisted in an expression of indescribable hatred.  
  
He moved and Harry whipped out his wand. "Stay where you are, ferret boy." He said viciously, grinning.  
  
Malfoy attempted to regain some of his pride. "So potty," He drawled, "You finally found a place to live and a slut to keep you company."  
  
Ginny hissed angrily and Harry poked Malfoy in the stomach with his wand. "If you ever," He said quietly, "Insult Ginny or me again, I swear, I will kill you."  
  
Malfoy yelped as the tip of Harry's wand burned red hot. "Do you understand me?" Harry asked quietly. Malfoy gave Harry a look of pure loathing.  
  
"Let's get dinner." Harry said shortly. He walked over to the firebolt and began to unpack the white cotton bag. Ginny hurried over to help.  
  
An hour later, all the food was stored under the sheltered part of the platform and their dinner of hot meat pies and salad was laid out on three separate plates. The whole time Harry and Ginny had been working, Malfoy had sat in a corner, glaring at them and occasionally smoothing back his oily blonde hair.  
  
Harry touched one of the hot pies wonderingly. "How did they stay hot all this time?  
  
Ginny shrugged. "House elf magic." and began to eat.  
  
Malfoy grabbed his plate with a malevolent glare, and slithered back into his corner like a snake.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and choked back the urge to laugh. Then a troubling thought came to him. "What if he attacks us in the night?" He whispered to Ginny.  
  
"We'll just have to take turns at keeping watch." She whispered back, her mouth close to his ear. Harry caught a whiff of a flower like smell from her hair and sat back, slightly dazed.  
  
" I'll watch him till midnight and then I'll wake you and you can take over." He said.  
  
They cleared up the plates and Ginny took them to a stream nearby to wash up. Harry tidied up and Malfoy lay curled up in his corner with his eyes closed.  
  
The moon shone brightly overhead and Harry sat down and waited for Ginny to return. He could hear a faint splashing sound coming from somewhere deeper in the grove.  
  
Suddenly a shrill scream rent the air. It was Ginny. Harry jumped up in panic and pointed his wand at Malfoy. "Stay here!" He then slid down the ladder and ran hard into the trees.  
  
*** I'm going to have to leave it here since I haven't done a good cliffhanger in yonks! Please don't kill me! just review.*** 


	10. Not another man in a cloak!

**** I'm past the 100 mark. YAY!!! thankyou so much for your kind reviews! I'm sorry this has taken a while, there's been loads of school work to do ( anyway, I don't have time to blabber, so on with the story!****  
  
It was dark in the grove and quiet. Harry stumbled over tree roots and twigs as he ran towards the sound of Ginny's scream.  
  
As he neared the center of the grove, the trees grew more thickly and branches lashed at his face. Suddenly he burst through a thick line of trees and into a clearing.  
  
Across the center of the clearing a stream trickled. It was supported by rocks and the occasional bush grew at the banks. The moon shone on the water and it sparkled, giving off the illusion of a starry sky. To one side of the clearing, next to a pile of dishes, a man in a hooded cape held Ginny with one hand. His wand poking into her side. He was of a medium height, with a slightly bent stance. His face was cast in shadow.  
  
Furious, Harry took a step forward. "What do you want with her?" He shouted.  
  
The man lifted his hood and looked straight at Harry. " To bring you to me."  
  
Before Harry could make out his features, the man pulled his hood back on again. "What do you want with me?" Harry asked, more warily now.  
  
"I can help you." The mans voice was harsh and he sounded tired.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
" I can show you where the black knowledge rose grows."  
  
Harry froze, confused. " Why? Anyway, I'm not going to listen to a word you say until you release Ginny."  
  
The man let go of Ginny's arm and stowed his wand in his coat pocket. Ginny ran to Harry and collapsed into his arms, quietly sobbing into his shirt. The shock had obviously got to her. Harry soothed her and looked up at the man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
" My identity will remain unknown for the moment. You must follow me into the forest, time is running out." The man spoke impatiently.  
  
Harry felt anger build up inside him. "Why should I trust you? After what you did to Ginny!"  
  
" I am your last hope. Only I know where the black rose of knowledge grows. I held the girl against her wishes because it was the only way I could get you to listen to me."  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying?"  
  
The man sighed deeply. "Because Dumbledore sent me."  
  
Harry reeled, shocked. "DUMBLEDORE sent you?!"  
  
" Look, there's no time, we must leave now." The man said desperately.  
  
"Where IS Dumbledore? Where are all the teachers?" Harry half yelled in annoyance.  
  
" I can't tell you. I'm leaving now, with or without you."  
  
The man beckoned to them. "Follow me."  
  
Harry took a step forward and Ginny grabbed his arm.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" She whispered.  
  
Harry swore. " This is more important. We'll just have to forget about him for the time being and hope he doesn't stab us in the back."  
  
Ginny hesitated and looked back towards the hideout.  
  
The man started to walk out of the clearing.  
  
"Come on." Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her forward.  
  
Ginny turned back and together they ran after the man in the cloak.  
  
He always kept at least 4 metres ahead of them, for a reason Harry did not know.  
  
They ran past countless elm trees until they burst out of the grove and onto the sloping lawns outside Hogwarts. The moon was shining eerily on the surface of the forbidden lake and in the night, the grass was so dark green that it was almost black. The whole view looked unrealistic, as though it were a well painted picture, although the few owls that flew overhead ruined the scene.  
  
The man in the cloak was well ahead of them now, running full out towards the forbidden forest.  
  
Suddenly Ginny stopped, a half frozen look on her face, and folded onto the ground. Harry ran back to her and yelled at the man to stop, but he continued running and plunged into the forbidden forest as though he hadn't heard him.  
  
Harry shook Ginny but she remained still, her eyes blank and body immobile. Finally, in desperation, he heaved her onto his back and half stumbled towards the forbidden forest.  
  
By the time he had reached the trees he was exhausted and Ginny was still unconscious. He gently laid her on the ground and looked at her. She was staring blankly at the sky.  
  
"COME BACK!!!!" He yelled once more into the forest but his words lacked conviction.  
  
He bent over Ginny and touched her soft pale cheek sadly. She looked beautiful but troubled and the blankness of her eyes unnerved him.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder and he leapt up in fright, only to see the man in the cloak.  
  
"Why didn't you come back when I called!?" He said angrily.  
  
" It was too open, I couldn't let them see that anything was wrong."  
  
"What do you mean by 'them'?" Harry demanded.  
  
The hooded man ignored him and bending over Ginny, stared intently into her eyes.  
  
"She has been possessed." The man said quietly.  
  
"What!!!" Harry grabbed Ginny and shook her. "Wake up Ginny! Fight it!"  
  
The man pulled Harry away. "That won't help. Here." He passed Harry a handful of strange looking purple leaves. "Brush her face with these, but be careful. They are very strong."  
  
Harry carefully swept the leaves over Ginny's face and waited. She suddenly convulsed and her head shot up. Her eyes closed and when they opened again they looked normal. She wearily put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"What happened?" She asked weakly.  
  
The man faced her. "You were possessed." He said quietly.  
  
"WHAT!!?" Ginny yelled.  
  
The man covered her mouth with one gloved hand. "Quiet," He whispered harshly, "They are watching us."  
  
"Who is watching us?" Ginny and Harry asked at the same time.  
  
"Follow me." The man beckoned mysteriously and moved into the forest.  
  
"I hate it when he does that." Harry complained as they walked in after him.  
  
**** Thats it for now! I have to warn you though, it might be while before the next chapter comes up! Homework you see. But if you review I will make an effort to get it in as soon as possible. I promise!**** 


	11. One kiss could change everything

*** Hello everyone. ( Guess what? I came back from the dead! Yes its true, and I actually wrote another chapter. Don't worry, I do feel extremely guilty, no doubt about that. ( I'm sorry, about the wait and everything. This has nothing to do with withholding the next chapter until I have a certain number of reviews, as one person pointed out a while ago, [please don't think that, I swear that I would never do that.] I actually did run out of inspiration and time, but its holidays so I can hopefully post at least one more chapter. Thankyou so much to all the kind people who gave up their time to write me reviews. I'm so sorry that you all had to wait so long. This chapter is dedicated to you.***  
  
It was so dark in the Forbidden forest that Harry couldn't see for more than a metre in front of his face. For the most part it was quiet; the only noises were the sound of their footsteps crunching through the layer of dead leaf matter and the occasional scuffle or call of the small rodents that inhabited the forest. The silence was oppressive and it almost seemed as though the forest was a living creature, slowly closing in around them.  
  
Harry could barely hear the sound of the man in the cloak ahead of them, the man moved as silently as a mouse. Starting to worry he sped up, and Ginny followed suit. They started to run. Harry wanted to call out to the man, to tell him to slow down, but he didn't want to risk disturbing anything that might be in the trees around them.  
  
They ran as silently as they could, but the sound of the man's footsteps grew fainter and fainter until finally fading away altogether.  
  
Ginny stopped, panting, and clutched a tree to hold herself up. "It's no use! He's gone, we've lost him!"  
  
Harry groaned and vented some of his frustration on a fallen tree root, which only succeeded in giving him a sore foot also.  
  
Ginny suddenly looked at him, her eyes fearful. "How are we supposed to find our way back?" She whispered.  
  
Harry ignored his own sudden irrational fear. "Don't worry," he said stoutly, "All we need to do is turn around and walk back the way we came, no problem."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," Harry said reassuringly.  
  
"Ok then." Ginny looked slightly relieved.  
  
One hour later, they were well and truly lost.  
  
"So much for your positivity." Ginny said tartly.  
  
"I'm sorry, OK? At least I tried to do SOMETHING!" Harry's voice broke.  
  
"Its ok." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to..." Harry's voice trailed away.  
  
They were silent for a time.  
  
"Will we ever find our way back?" Ginny whispered  
  
Harry felt something brush his hand, and he jerked slightly before realising it was only Ginny's hand seeking comfort from his own. He held it in a good solid grip; he didn't want to lose her in the dark, and they moved on in silence.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt Ginny stumble, and he grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from falling.  
  
Ginny sighed in relief. "Thanks Harry. I think its my shoe, the lace must have come undone."  
  
Harry lowered her carefully onto the forest floor and they examined the damage. Ginny's shoe was covered in bits of stick and dirt and one of the laces was trailing along the ground. A knarled tree root marked the spot were she had tripped.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
Ginny, sitting up, grinned and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, it was just a tree root Harry."  
  
Harry bent over her, a look of mock seriousness on his face, "Now I'm not so sure about that Virginia, I'll have to take a closer look." His hands shot out, and he started tickling her unmercifully.  
  
Ginny rolled on the ground giggling and gasping for breath. "Harry....stop.....i.....no more.....arrgh!"  
  
Harry removed his hands and grinned, then sat down next to her. "All seems to be in order."  
  
Ginny lunged unexpectedly and caught Harry by surprise, knocking him onto his back.  
  
"Who's ticklish now!?" She cried victoriously, grinning, as her fingers targeted spots all over his body.  
  
Harry, laughing uncontrollably, grabbed her wrists with both hands and they rolled over and over in a tangled heap of flailing limbs and robes.  
  
Finally they collapsed, Harry on top still with a firm hold on Ginny's wrists, laughing and gasping for breath.  
  
Suddenly their eyes connected and held. Harry realised that Ginny's eyes weren't just brown; they were a stunningly deep shade of aurbun with little gold flecks.  
  
Ginny felt as though she was drowning, only there was no water and all she could see were Harry's lovely vivid green eyes, staring into hers.  
  
Slowly the background faded into a blur and Harry became acutely aware of every place where their bodies touched, crushed together.  
  
Ginny felt warm and sleepy and deeply happy, though there was no reason to be.  
  
Slowly their arms slid around each other and their faces drew closer...closer.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy sat hunched in his corner, his bottom aching from the extended contact with the hard wooden floor.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
God, this place was such a hole. And he was stuck here just because of stupid Potter and the slut.  
  
Malfoy spat on the Hideaway floor and watched, uninterested, as his drool trickled off the side of the platform and hit the dirt ground, far below.  
  
Speaking of the bastards, they should have been back long ago. Mabye, just maybe...  
  
Malfoy cautiously crawled to the other edge of the platform and peered out into the grove, his pale eyes glittering.  
  
It was dark, and there was a sliver of moonlight shining through the trees, illuminating the grove. The silent grove. The very empty looking grove. Malfoy rubbed his hands together in glee. They were well and truly gone!  
  
He stood up, and was just about to climb out of the tree when he realised two very important facts.  
  
Potter and the slut couldn't have just vanished into thin air, what if they were hiding in wait for him to do just that? And the other worse possibility; what if something really HAD got them, and that same something was still out there, watching...waiting...?  
  
And he didn't have a wand; [That slut had taken it]. Or in fact any means of protecting himself from what could be out there...lurking...  
  
Malfoy shivered in fear...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****** He he he he he. I am truly evil to leave it at this point! Please don't hurt me! [Puppy dog face]. I always feel better after posting a chapter! I know I was going to make this longer, but this way it's a better lead on to the next chapter [ducks anvil]. Just so you know, reviews are my life, everytime I get one I feel all tingly and special so thankyou so much if you decide to review. Not trying to black mail or anything but reviews also help to inspire me to write more! Its true, so review! [by the way, that rhymed, [How sad am I... (]]***** 


End file.
